Vision of love
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Booker got a vision and it's one he will never forget. What was this vision and could Booker stop it before it comes true, or dose he want it to come true? Only one way to find out.


I down own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Ravin's Home in anyway.

* * *

It has been two years since Aunt Chles and Levi moved in. Fourteen year old Booker can't believe it has been that long. For one thing that changed Levi is acting kind of strange around him. However now being fourteen Booker just thought it his hormones as his body is starting to change more. After all Levi is now twelve and Booker remembering being that age. In fact he still can't control his body like getting a random vision now and then that always ends up coming true regardless. His mom and aunt chles still dose not know about them and he plans on keeping it that way.

Speaking of visions, it has been two months since Booker had gotten one. Booker thought he no longer had the power and was glad it was gone as it was too hard to keep them from not happening. Yet again he hoped it did not go away as it made him feel special even if he had to hide it from everyone. Even bing that long without a vision Booker still moved on with his life. He had a crush on this girl in his history class and hoped one day there would be a team project and she be his partner.

While in that very class he just looked at her as the teacher rambles on to something that Booker was not paying any attention to when it happened.

****"Dose this means we are boyfriends now? If so I would really like that." A naked Levi said on top of Booker's bed."****

"Earth to Mr. Baxter." the Teacher said.

"Wait what." Booker said getting out of his vision.

"I said what major event happened in Sweden of nineteen eighteen?"

"Oh um.."

The bell soon was ringing.

"Saved by the bell this time Mr. Baxter. If I catch you not paying attention again you will get detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes it won't happen again "

"Better not, now get going."

Booker had no clue what his vision meant. Did Levi asked him about the whole boyfriend thing or some other boy? Booker never thought Levi was gay but had no problem with it. Throw out the day that's all Booker was thinking about. Luckily the teachers where to busy in there lesson to notice, but again they are use to him not paying any attention in their class. Booker just have to go home and clear his head and a nap should do it.

Once at home Booker dropped his bag at the door and notice his mom was home working on one of he designs for Lady Gaga so not wanting to get yelled at quickly picked up his bag.

"How was school honey?"

"Um ok I guss."

"That's great do your homework before dinner and don't give me that crap that you don't."

"Ok mom I will. Oh and will be doing hers with Tess."

"Ok thank you for telling me baby but she is in trouble for not telling me herself when she gets back."

"Ok mom."

Booker went into his and Levi's room and saw Levi was not home yet. Booker sighed with relief and plopped down on his bed as he dropped his bag into the floor. Booker soon closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Levi doing his homework. Booker looked at the clock and saw he was out of it for an hour.

"Oh I better quickly do my homework before dinner is done."

"Relax you mom went out. Something about goo goo or somthing like that. She won't be home for hours."

Booker relaxed a little knowing he did not have to rush into doing his homework, but his vision was still on his mind. What did it all mean as he stood laying down in his bed. He looked at Levi little strangely hoping Levi did not notice as he was finishing up his homework.

"Um Book why are you looking at me like that, is there something on my face or something?"

"Um no not at all why would you say that?" Booker asked not really looking at Levi.

Levi nodded and finished his homework and put it away. Booker soon closed his eyes again and quickly opened them as he felt his bed shift. He saw Levi almost on top of him just looking into his brown eyes. Booker laid still not knowing what to do. His eyes quickly widen as Levi planted a kiss on his young lips.

"What was that for?" Booker asked not believing Levi just did that.

"Because I wanted too." Levi said an kissed him again.

The kiss lasted longer this time and when it broke Levi was starting to kiss Booker's neck as he started to put his hand under Booker's shirt. Booker just let it happened like he was under some kind of spell. Levi soon took his hand out of Booker's shirt and removed his own shirt reveling his nice chest. Levi no longer had a skinny body but it was more muscler. Booker was impressed with it. Soon Booker's shirt cane off revoking his less chubby belly.

Levi smiled and started to rub Booker's chest before leaning down and started to lick Booker's nipple. They older boy just moaned and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. While sucking on Booker's nipple Levi's hand slipped inside Booker's pants and boxers felling up Booker's growing dick. Booker just moaned having his dick touched by someone else's hand other then his. Levi soon moved over to the other nipple as he continued to rub Booker's dick. Booker's dick was now at it's full six and a half inches. Levi soon slipped his hand out of Booker's pants and boxers just to undo them and quickly pulled both of them off.

Levi licked his lips looking at Booker's hard dick and soon grabbed it. Booker moaned again as Levi slowly jacked him off. Booker soon closed his eyes and let Levi counted jacking him off. Booker's eyes where not closed for long as he felt his dick was wet and saw Levi sucking away. This caused Booker to moan and a few bobs into the blow job Booker placed his hands on the back of Levi's head causing the young boy to suck faster and take more of Booker's dick. After awhile Booker was on edge but Levi stopped sucking him. Booker felt disappointed as he wanted to cum so badly.

"Booker please fuck me I really need it."

Booker's eyes widen and something in him flipped Levi onto his back and pulled off Levi's pants and boxers reveling Levi's five inch dick. Booker played with Levi's dick for a little bit before sliding his bigger dick into his friend's ass. Booker started slow but soon was going faster and harder into his friend. The room felled with moans and young boy sex. As Booker continued to fuck away he leaned in and started to kiss Levi. Levi put his hands on the back of Booker's head and pushed him closer into the kiss. Levi soon let go of Booker's head and moved his hands down Booker's back and stopped on his add where he squeezed each cheek.

This just made Booker fuck faster and harder into his friend and soon he was jacking him off as he pounded away. Booker was once again on edge and he planed not to stop until every drop of his cum was inside Levi's ass. As he was about to shoot his load, Levi started shooting his load first hitting both of them in the face. That's all it took for Booker to cum inside Levi. The two kissed one more time and he just smiled at a naked Levi on his bed.

"Dose this means we are boyfriends now? If so I would really like that." Levi said with a sexy smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know.


End file.
